Oneshot collection of vocaloids
by VocalMaiden
Summary: it would be mostly Rin and Len, but you can review to tell me a couple I can write about. No Yaoi or yuri please. Christmas special - Len's Christmas Carol part 2 is up!
1. wedding meet

**I'm sorry! I promised I upload yesterday, b-but- HOMEWORK AND MORE HOMEWORK TT~TT **

**Please forgive me T-T**

**anyways, this is a one shot after all, and thanks to your reviews, Meiko x Kaito are getting MARRIED 8D**

**enjoy~ KASUMI**

**kasumi: it's Kasumo's turn...**

**Kasumo: no it's not, I did it last time.**

**Damn you both..**

**Kasumo: fine fine, Maiden-sama doesn't own anything that belongs to vocaloid. Happy?**

**Kasumi: over joyed -rolls eyes-**

**a hee hee hee**

* * *

><p>Ordinary p.o.v<p>

It was near the mid-summer, where the blue headed Ice-cream maniac _finally _proposed to the brown haired alcoholic freak. She was surprised and at the same time, knew that it would happen. She snatched the out of the box, slipped it on, and kissed him. The word spread fast. And by the end of the week, the wedding was prepared and The wedding has started at 6 pm at night. It was Tokyo, the noisiest, yet the best city in japan. Also it's capital. They had the wedding near the ocean, where There was a enormous beach house laying in the sand, all ready to go.

Music, Lights, and noise filled the living room, correction, _all the rooms_

Meiko, a brown haired 27 years old women, wore a pure white hand made wedding dress from her most reliable Tailor place. Her hair was in a bun behind her head, pinned down with two silver and diamond flowers. It was a sleeveless dress, with about 2 to 3 layers. She wore pearls around her neck, and her earrings. Her bracelet was a thin golden chain with 2 hearts overlapping each other.

Kaito, the blue headed man, was 29 years old and was wearing a black suit, and a rose flower pinned on his left side. There was a white shirt on the bottom that showed it's collar and a bit of it's sleeves on the ends of the suit. Black leather boots, and his hair gelled.

Both vocaloids and utau were all here to celebrate. Miku and Mikuo, a wedded couple for about about a year now, Miku is Kaito's cousin and she brought her daughter, Rin with her.

Rin was about 8 or 9 at that time, She wore a white flower on each side, holding up twin tails just like her mother. Her dress was a 3 layer ruffle dress with small sparkles on the ends. She had her egg shell colored bag on the back of her, and holding up a flower she got from one of the guest. She ran up to Meiko and handed it to her. She thankfully took it and gave her a hug.

"congratulations Kaito" Miku followed her daughter up to the almost wedded couples. He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Miku. Mikuo, take care of her from now on" He send a glare at Mikuo. But he simply smiled back at him. Miku tugged on his arm.

"Kaito" She pouted. "We've been over this" Miku was about 28. And Mikuo was 29. Kaito once didn't accept their marriage because they were young, but they found a way to convince him...more like force him..but anyhow. The door swung open, and in came a tall women with long pink hair. Following her shortly was her husband, with Long purple hair. Meiko stopped dead in her tracks and looked. Without another spit second, she ran towards them.

"LUKAAAA" She cried giving the pink haired women a hug. She patted her head and smiled. The purple man walked up to Kaito.

"Congrats Kaito" He said giving him a pat.

"Thanks Gakupo" Luka was Meiko's blood sister, and she hasn't seen then for about 2 years almost because of their business over seas. Luka is 28 years old, and Gakupo 32 years old, making him the oldest.

The door went open again, and in stepped a women with long yellow hair, with her bangs over her face.

"Lily! I thought you were going to England" Meiko gave her a quick hug.

"I was about to, then I heard about the marriage and I just couldn't miss out on it" Lily is Luka's cousin and work mate. She is not really Meiko's cousin, but they got alone just fine. She is 30 years old, and is married to Leon. Leon is 31, but he couldn't make it to the marriage because he was stuck in his office.

"I see-" Then a slight yellow left the corner of her eye. Meiko looked down, to see a boy with yellow hair like her mother, with a tiny ponytail in the back. He wore a suit as well, black on the outside, white on the inside with a yellow tie. Meiko kneed down to his level and put both hands on his cheeks.

"He's so cute~" She exclaimed pitching it now. The boy moved away.

"His name is Len" Lily told her. "And he doesn't like being called 'cute' " Len is 10 years old.

"I see" Meiko stood back up. Miku and Mikuo got the same table of honor as Luka, Gakupo and Lily. The adults sit out to the front, where the little ones in the back. Which made Rin and Len sit together.

While the parents were busy chatting away into things that Rin and Len can't hear, Rin thought this might be a time to say hello.

"Uh...um...H-hi" She stumbled with the words coming out her mouth. She was not the type that would be very brave saying things to a complete stranger.

"Hi" He didn't turn away from his game. Rin pouted. _How rude_ She thought. But something caught her eyes. She looked over at this game, and her eyes widen. She continued looking until he was done with the level. she stared at the level number. And she looked away laughing.

"What?" He asked looking at her with a glare. But she continued laughing.

"H-how can you be in such a low level " She snickered. He turned red.

"W-what?" Rin dug through her bag and took out a DSi. She turned it on and showed Len her level. He fell in shock.

"How you even do that?" He cried." your must have cheated" Since it was already pretty loud in the room, you couldn't really hear them.

"not cheats, Skills" Rin stuck her tongue out. "Connect?" She offered. Len grinned.

"your on"

They were too busy playing head touching head, that they don't notice the parents that were looking at them, stopping their conversations.

"I-is Rin playing with a boy? A boy!" Miku exclaimed. Mikuo's sweat dropped.

"Len is growing up I see" Lily said with a wide grin. The light darkened and the spot light hit on the MC.

"Hello all, this is Kasumo here. I'll be your MC today with my twin sister, Kasumi" They had arms around each others neck. Both of them had Black hair. The boy had on a dark navy blue suit with a white tie. The girl was wearing a black dress down to her knees with heels and ribbons holding up her hair. Each of them had a microphone.

"First, lets congratulate the lovely~ couple on stage" The spot light hit the both making them in the middle of attention.

Although, for the rest of the ceremony, Rin and Len were in the back corner of the bar playing their video games till it ran out of batteries.

"Damn it, no more batteries..." Len said looking at the red bar on the side of the electronic. Rin's turned red not so long after his.

"I guess the wedding is still on...wonder what they are doing" The two pointed their head over the table from the corner and saw the couples dancing to slow music. Rin seemed interested, but Len didn't. For one thing, he has been to more weddings than her for sure. And that he doesn't like dancing around with his mother. But somehow, Rin convinced him to dance with them. She dragged him to the dark part of the dance floor, where no one could see them. They mirrored what the adults were doing and moved slowly to the music. They were not as good as it as they thought, and ended up stepping on each other. Even so, they just laughed it out and continued. That they didn't notice, was that everyone was looking at them. Miku was literally crying with joy to see her daughter with a different gender. Lily was with Luka drinking at the bar this whole time looking after them, smirking and grinning at their actions.

The song was over, and it was flower time. Meiko stood on the stage with her back to the crowd. The batch of flowers in her hands and an cloth over her eyes. Kaito guided her up. Meiko was a powerful women and she knows it. She couldn't just let someone actually catching it. So she threw it up with all her might and it made a crack on the ceiling. The flower came back down, and the girls were running all around to catch it. But they all ended up running into each other, and the flower remained on the floor. It seemed to have rolled a bit after it's way down, and Rin caught a glance of the pretty flowers.

For Rin, she likes things that are sweet and things that look nice and pretty. So of course the flower caught her eyes. She left Len and ran up to the rolling flower that now stopped rolling. She picked it up and ran back to Len.

"Isn't this pretty?" She held up the flowers to Len. If anyone could see, he was blushing for sure. But thankfully Rin didn't see anything.

"Y-yeah, I guess" He rubbed his neck. Rin brought the flowers close to her and smiled. They were sitting at the end tables of the room watching the wedding go on.

"Don't you think that the bride is the one who is suppose to hold that?" Len asked. Rin took a few seconds to remember that Meiko was holding this for the whole party.

"I guess I should give it back..." Rin looked down and took a look at it. Len felt the guilt.

"M-maybe if you give it back, she would give you something in return" He said looking back at the pile of girls that were finally gaining back their consciousness. Rin let out another smile and walked to Meiko.

"Uh...um..." Rin shuttered at the still blindfolded Meiko. Len knew that if Rin doesn't speak up, Meiko wouldn't know that she was there, and Rin might get hit. So, he decided to follow her there. Just in case. Of course, there were people that were already married, watching this 'drama' take place.

Rin pulled on Meiko's long dress just hard enogh for her to now she was there.

"ah~ Rin-chan" Meiko kneed down at Rin. Rin took a last look before she handed it in front of her. Meiko's eyes widen a bit.

"T-these are your flowers" Rin said with her head down. "I want to give it back to you" Meiko patted her head.

"Rin-chan?" She called. Rin lifted her head.

"Do you like these flowers?" Rin nodded, then stopped and shook her head.

"These flowers are your" Rin argued. Meiko let out a laugh.

"And now it's yours" She stood back up. Rin took a few seconds then smiled happily and behind her. Len waited for her at the end of the steps. She ran to him and gave his a bear hug.

"Thank you Thank you" She turned back to Meiko and bowed. They soon went back to their little corner, and Rin went on admiring the flower that is now hers.

"she doesn't seem to know what those flowers mean does she?" They heared from the crowd.

"I don't think so. She is too young to know anyways"

"Know what?" She asked looking at Len. He shrugged.

Rin slowly took out a rose from the flowers, and handed it to Len.

"Your the reason I could have these flowers. Here" Len took it and studied it. It's beauty shown above the other flowers.

"Rin, time to go home. It's late" Miku called walking towards them. Rin hopped down from the seat, and gave Len a last smile.

"Until we meet again?" She asked holding out one hand.

"Until then" Len shook it and watched as she left the door.

"Come now Len. We're almost done packing" Lily rushed over and the two left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~.6 years later.~<em>**

"Mom! Dad! I'm going!" A blonde elbowed length haired girl said as she put on her shoes and rushed out the door with a bread in her mouth, and a orange in one hand, her bag on the other.

"Have a good day at school" Miku called after her. The girl nodded and ran off.

She turned to one corner, and crossed the street where she finally decided to slow down.

"Rin, why are you always in a rush? your not even late" A blonde haired boy said with a ponytail down to his shoulders.

"Oh, Good morning Len" She faced him. He nodded.

"Anyways, how you do on your test?" Len asked as the light changed and they walked through the street.

"95%" Rin answered "5% taken off because I forgot how to spell about 1 or 2 words and grammar mistakes. But the math part was a piece of cake" Len chuckled. "So what did you get?"

"Perfect score. And the teacher gave me extra points for handing it in first with all the correct answers" He said proudly.

"Your always the first in class" Rin pouted. Len grinned at her victoriously.

"jealous?" He asked her smirking. She turned red.

"A-as if" She looked forward. Len laughed and tickled her.

"hahahaha L-len hahah STOP! hahahah I haha I mean it! hahah" Rin was dying of laughter.

"Not until you admit your jealous" He continued smirking at her.

"okokokokok" She cried. "Just stop it!" Len let go.

"Come on, say it" He folding his arm grinning. Rin took a deep breath.

"no" She grinned and ran for it before Len got a chance to get her again. Len ran after her.

They laughed all the way to school.

* * *

><p>age: 18<p>

-attended same college

-Shared their first kiss~

-Len joined basketball. Rin joined cheer leading.

age: 19

-same class...again

-Len = girl favorite.

- gumi, lead of Len's fan club, kissed Len in front of Rin.

- Rin hates Len

-locked herself in room

* * *

><p>Len tried for the 10th time that day to contact Rin. But no answer. He decided to go to Rin's house.<p>

"Hello? Who's there?" Miku asked as she looked through to see. "Oh my lord." She whispered to herself before opening the door.

"Is Rin here?" He asked. Miku pointed upstairs.

"There really is not point, she locked the door and she wouldn't respond to anything we say" Miku said. Mikuo comforted her.

Len thought for a bit before running to their back yard. He climbed the tree next to Rin's window. He peeked in to see Rin fainted on the floor.

He quickly kicked the window and jumped in. He unlocked the door, and carried Rin out. Miku and Mikuo quickly called the hospital and Rin was put in the hospital room for a long while. A few hours? Len didn't care.

_this is all my fault _Len thought. Miku and Mikuo had jobs, so they had to go. They made sure that Len would stay there. A doctor walked out the room. Len jumped up.

"Well?" Len asked. the doctor took off it's mask on it's face.

"She fainted by lack of energy and food. It's alright now. She's sleeping in her room" Len ran pass the doctor and went in. There was a empty glass cup and a bowl of half eaten soup. Len sat next to her.

"Thank god..." He said before falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p>age: 20<p>

-Len got degree for a doctor

-Rin became a fashion designer, dealing with all the beautiful clothing and traveling around with Len.

-Len purposed to Rin on the graduation ceremony in college.

age: 21

-got married

age: 25. . . . .

* * *

><p>"Rui! Mommy's home!" a boy called as he ran to the door to greet his parent.<p>

"I'm back" The women gave him a hug. Her clear blue eyes shined. His eyes reflected her face.

"Mommy!" a girl came running after and gave her a hug too.

"I'll go on and start dinner. anything you two want?" She asked. They looked at each other, then grinned

"Whatever mommy makes is good" The women smiled and walked off to the kitchen.

"I'm home" a man called from the door. They never really cut their hair that much. So, now their hair is pretty dang long.

"Daddyyyyy" The two of them said in unison. The women walked to the door and gave him a smile. The kids ran back to the living room.

"Welcome back" She said giving his a quick kiss on the lips. He got a hold of the back of her head and lip locked again. His other arm wrapped her by the back.

"After all these years, and I still don't get tired of it" Len said with a grin and leaning for more. Rin put her index finger on his lips before he could kiss her again.

"I still have something to cook, honey" She said giggling. He let go of her and went to the stairs.

"Call me when it's dinner" He said disappearing upstairs.

"Len! our parents are coming today for a family reunion" Rin called from the kitchen.

"oh? i'll be down later" The door bell rang after he finished that sentence. Rin got the door.

"Rin! my lovely daughter. How are you doing?" Miku waltz in studying the place. It was not often that Miku comes, but she does, and every time she does, there is usually a thing or two that are new.

"Rei! Rui!" Miku walked to the living room and gave the both of them a hug.

"Hello grandma" They said together. "where's grandpa?"

"He's parking the car" Miku answered. Another door bell rang.

"Hi there Luka, Lily" Rin greeted as they walked in. "where's Gakupo?"

"He couldn't come today" Luka said walking to where Miku's voice was heard. Lily followed her.

Rin let out a sigh. She looked on the shelf on the living room wall. There lay the batch of flowers, preserved and taken care of.

"and this all started from a wedding" She said to herself before she reentered the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!DONE!DO- -faints-<strong>

**Kasumi: She'll be up soon...**

**Kasumo: DAMN I LOOK SEXY IN A SUIT :D**

**kasumi: you look...well, at least less stupid than usual**

**Kasumo: I should wear a suit more often~**

**me: -wakes up- anyways, THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! SO NO THERE WILL NOT BE ANOTHER ONE OF THIS**

**please review~ I will not be sure that I will have a one shot every week, but when an idea come to me, i'll write it.**

**warning: needs at least 5 reviews to continue o Ao;;**

**I'm being more strict with my reviews. If my stories are not good, then I have no reason to continue right?**

**So, that's just about it ._.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**-maiden's out-**


	2. gift of life

**hello! maiden here. THE SHSAT IS FINALLY OVER!**

**to celebrate, I wrote another one-shot. thanks to the people that reviewed and made it up to my expectations. I LUV YOU GUYS! -no homo-**

**anyways, thanks for the support, and this is a story of my two precious OCs. Too bad this is their 'nap' time. They would have alot of fun reading about themselves ^-^**

**since they are not here, I'll do the disclaiming.**

**Kasumi :but there is nothing to disclaim here...**

**K-kasumi! I thought you were asleep**

**Kasumi: Midnight snack.**

**=.=;;**

**Kasumi: well? carry on.**

**uh..sure...**

* * *

><p>As the sunlight shined down on the world above, a little girl kneel down on two graves, holding a patch of wild flowers. There were lilies and roses on the graves, and a picture of a man and a woman. The little girl sobbed.<p>

"I'm alone mommy, daddy. I want to be with you. With you up there in the skies. Please wait for me" she said through sobbing.

* * *

><p>I'm Kasumi Tsukiya, and I'm Japanese. I moved to America when I was 5, and now, I speak English pretty well. Just a year ago, my parents died of a car crash on the way home. Their body was no more after the crash. After the funeral, I had to live with my aunt and my uncle in their beach house in Chicago. Ever since, I never spook. I only point and roamed around places. After moving in to my aunts, I stayed in my room for a whole week. Staring out to the endless sky. My aunt comes in every so often to check on me. That is the only time I looked at her, and nodded her away. After my aunt goes to the day care and my uncle goes to work, I would wander out into the beach. There I would cry after thinking about all the times my parents were with me. It hurts, really bad. I hated it. I want to get away from this pain.<p>

8:45 pm

It was dinner time now, and I sat quietly at the table. Nibbling away the skin of the fried fish.

"Kasumi, I have some news for you." My aunt said carefully. I looked up at her, with wide eyes willed with no feelings at all.

"What is it?" I said softly. I realized that was the first time I spook in days, weeks, months maybe. My aunt looked at me with a bit of a shock, but recovered and went on.

"I want you to go to school. You're in middle school right? I want you to finish 7th grade" she said smiling. I just looked. No emotions, no feelings. Just a look.

"Why? Why would you want me to be there, when I can just be here? I know enough to live. There is no point in school if I don't need it, am I right?" I said with a straight face.

"B-but you can do more than that. There is a lot of things in this world that is yet to be known." She was trying...she was really trying. Just to make me go to some school. Why can't you just understand that I want to just die and leave this world? There is nothing I want here. Everything I want left me, and I want to chase after it. I want it back. I want to be with the things I love the people I love.

I sat there in silence. I didn't want to think about something so unnecessary.

"You can go think about this. I'm sure your parents would have done the same as I would. She left the room. I put the empty dishes in the sink, and went to my room. The stars were out today. I wondered. Should I go? Or should I not?

* * *

><p>It was fall again and school is starting. After the talk about a month or two ago, Aunty convinced me to go to school. It was pretty hard for her.I walked up the new school, and stood near the big oak tree near the front yard. School doesn't start until about another 10 minutes. I saw some groups of girls hugging and talking. Probably about finally meeting each other, but I didn't care. Then something hit me.<p>

Oh god, I'm soo sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you ok?" She said picking me back up on my feet.

"I'm ok" I said brushing off the dust.

"Oh, are you new here?"

"Yes… why?"

"I'm new too. Since I don't have any friends, can u be my friend?" she held out her hand. I smiled weakly and took it.

"Great! I'm Isuma by the way. I moved in about 1 year ago"

"I'm Kasumi."

"Come on, lets go to the auditorium to grab some good seats." she pulled me to the doors, and went in.

The school was pretty big I guess. There were about 5 floors, with a roof top. There was a meeting held in the auditorium. After getting all our schedules, we went to class.

As I left, there was a group of girls waving at their parents for photo graphs. They make me sick. They mock me for having parents that are still alive. I hurried on up the stairs.

Class went like any other classes. The teacher introduced themselves, and we were given a sheet of items to bring. Since I already have all of them, I got a week worth of rest. Classes ended early because it was the first day. I looked out the window to the sky.

'Mom, Dad, is you still watching me? Are you still waiting for me? I gave the sky a last glance, and then I stood, and left. On the way down the stairs, I felt drowsy. I yawned a few times down the stairs, and then my body took over. I fell down. Down all the way. Rolling further and further down, until there was a wall.

I saw light, and then...pure darkness...

I woke up in the nurse's office. There was a thin white cloth wrapped around my head with an ice pack. My arms were cut and bruised. My legs were totally paralyzed. I looked around with half my eyes opened.

There was a boy there, on the chairs by the wall. He seemed to be dozing away. He was wearing a hood, so I couldn't really see his face. I saw a piece of hair sticking out, black hair. I tried to sit up to get a better view, but I felt pain all over my body, and fell back down. The boy woke up.

"Are you ok" He asked rubbing his eyes. I nodded.

The nurse came in the room. She wore a white dress, with flats and glasses.

"Oh, you woke up! I was afraid that you would never open those eyes again"

"W-what happened?" I looked around.

"You fell down the stairs honey. "Kasumo here, found you lying there unconsciously, so he carried you here, and told me to check on you. You seemed to have been under a lot of stress, which caused you to be sleepier and fall down the stairs." She explained. I looked over at the boy 'Kasumo'

He didn't seem like a bad person. The fact that he saved me from this...

"What time is it?" I slowly regained my conscience.

"School ended 2 hours ago, sleeping beauty" He said smirking at me. I glared at him.

"I need to get back home...It's my turn to set the table, and if I don't go home soon, auntie would be worried." I said softly, trying to get up.

"You can't go home like this...I'll help you home" He stood up and held on to me. "Can you walk?" I nodded a bit, and got up.

My legs were a bit unsteady, but they soon let me walk about a few steps before tumbling a bit again and again.

When we were outside, I walked carefully behind him. Around the corner was a motorcycle chained to the rail attached to the wall.

"Are we allowed to ride that at our age?" I asked a bit worried.

"We'll be fine. I drove this thingy ever since last year. People around here know me, so you wouldn't need to worry about that." He threw me a helmet.

"So, where do you live?" I told him. He smiled a bit, and sat on the front.

"Hop on" He said starting the engines. I did.

"Hang on tight" He drove out to the road.

The ride felt like nothing I ever felt before. Wind and buildings past me leaving amazement in my eyes. Then I started thinking.

"Why did you help me?" I asked him.

"Because I wanted to" He replied. What a lie, I thought.

"Why didn't you left me die there? I barley even know you, and yet, you help me" I said softly.

"Because…." He started.

"Because?" I said louder. He chuckled

"Because you're just like me" He said. I saw a smile on the corner of his face.

"Just like me?" I asked, pulling closer to him

"Yup, I thought of dying as long as I can remember"

"Why?" Why would he want to die? His life is perfect! He has friends, kindness, and … a family.

"Because of my parents…" He said softly

"What happened?"

"They are divorced. They were fighting over me about the fight in school. I was in a fight because there were people bullying my little brother. I got hurt, and my parents kept on fighting, day over day. And soon, they divorced. My dad left, and mom soon got sick and is now in the hospital." He said holding back tears. I wrapped my arms around him, and rested my head on his back.

"I'm sorry…" I said holding back the feeling I had when my parents died.

"It's ok. What happened to you?" He asked

"…My parents...died" I looked out into the open sky.

"Oh…" There was dead silence. I saw my house on the edge of the ocean cliff side.

"That's your house right?" I nodded.

He pulled in on the gates, and looked.

"Nice house you got there" He complimented.

"Thanks…." I got out of the motorcycle, and handed him the helmet

"Thanks for the ride" I waved as he started the engines again.

When I got to the door, my aunt was waiting for me. She had her hands on her hips, and she was smiling at me. I had suddenly felt a shiver down my spine.

"So, made friends already?" She said grinning

"Um..yeah" I went to my room, and put my stuff down.

"Want to go for a walk on the beach?" She said, entering my room. I nodded slightly, and followed her out.

The walk was pretty nice. There was the sunset with seagulls flying around. I couldn't help but think of the times that me and my mom would do the same thing. I looked at the sea and the sun setting down.

"You're still thinking about your parents aren't you" My aunt started. It's weird how she knows how your feeling.

"..." I didn't have anything to say about my parents. They were gone, and that's it.

Then...something happened

"Well hello there pretty ladies, care for a swim?" a guy said. He was drunk, me and my aunt knew that right away. But then there was two more guys there,and walked up to us. Auntie seemed to have gotten away quick enough, but I didn't, and was pushed down to the ocean.

I held my breath on the way down, and shut my eyes. Soon, the water came, and in I went to the ocean floor. I fell all the way, till there was a little Cliff hanging on the left side of the sea wall. I opened my eyes. The surface was about a few yards away. I didn't sink that much I guess. But I'm running out of air.

_Mom...Dad...I'm almost there. I'm almost there in the skies. Where you both are waiting for me. I want to get there soon._  
>I smiled one last time as the last breath of air escaped from my mouth.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes..and found myself in my bedroom. my hair was still soaking wet, but my clothing was different. I was under my sheets, and resting. I forgotten everything that happened.

"Your awake?" I heard a voice from the corner of my room. And there he is, with this pitch black loke of hair hidden behind a hood, Kasumo.

"W-why are you here? And what am I doing here?" I sat up and pain came again, and I coughed.  
>"Well, all is that I came back because you left your bag, and I found your 'aunt' screaming for help that your fell in the ocean of something. And apparently, I rescued you just in time before you were totally died"<p>

Then in came my aunt holding a bowl of soup. She nearly dropped it when she saw me awake.

"Oh dear god your are ok!" she said placing the food down and hugging me.

"You should be lucky you were alive! This Young man here was so heroic that he jumped to save you! When he got you out, you were barley breathing, luckily he knew how to do CPR, which saved you"

I looked at him, he was hiding his face in the hoddy, but I can tell that he was blushing. I can't blame him

Whoa, did she say CPR? like...lip to lip for air...oh..my god...

The thought came and past my mind in an instant. I blushed, hard.

My aunt soon left the room, leaving me with kasumo. I picked up the soup and blew on it.

"You saved me...again" I said. He walked up and sat on my bed side.

"Why would I leave you to die? I told you how you and I are similar. I don't want to see you dying just because of lossing something important. You have a life to live. Life is a precious thing, my mother would say. You only have one chance of living it. The way you want. You can't end your life, for someone that tried to save it."

Then, at that point...I felt it. Tears.. Actual tears. The first tear ever since my parents left. Warm chunks of water came running down my cheeks and down. He let my in his arms, and I took it.

"I-I'm sorry...for everything...your the reason I'm still alive. Thank you" I said smiling.

The first smile, the true smile, thanks to you.

* * *

><p><strong>o -o...that was so sad...i was crying the half way mark to the end.<strong>

**but seriously D: my friend told me this story and I just got to write it down.**

**kasumi: I'll admit it wasn't bad. But why did you make KASUMO DO CPR ON ME?**

**because you were about to die?**

**kasumo: what's going on? -yawn-**

**finally woke up?**

**kasumo: got a problem?**

**...i know what your are going to say so I wouldn't continue that**

**kasumo: good...and why is Kasumi's face red? is maiden-sama get paint on your face again?**

**Kasumi: GO DIE IN A HOLE **

**she's just mad.**

**Kasumo: i can tell..**

**REVIEW'S ARE ALL LOVED 8D**

**and the special Halloween special is coming up for rose maiden and gaurdians. so don't miss it when it is released on Halloween day :D**

**~maiden's out~**


	3. Halloween special  replaced

**MAIDEN HERE! TODAY! IS! HALLOWEEN XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**hope you guys get a lot of candy to survive for the next month or two :P**

**well, ON WITH THE STORY! while I get kasumi and kasumo in their outfits..**

**Kasumo: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything form vocaloid or anything that belongs to them. ='-'=**

* * *

><p>narrator's p.o.v<p>

Happy Halloween readers and reviewers. For this story, it would have a mix of tales and stories from the devil twin's Teto and Ted's mansion. All rose maidens and guardians will be going through obstetrical through the night. New roses, old roses. let's begin shall we?

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

It's finally Halloween! and Luka sent me, Miku, and Neru a invention to a place called devil's mansion. What ever that is. It sounds interesting though. And it's not like I'm Miku, who is scared of the tiniest of bugs. But somehow, she didn't reject this one like she rejected all the times that I told her to go trick or treating with me. Weird.

For this Halloween, I'm what I am almost every year. A witch. Black dress with a purple layer on the bottom. A spider wed witch hat, high knee black lace boots and dark pink and black stockings under it. I usually take the old broom from the basement and use that. But this time, Lily said she was tired of seeing me in the same thing every year, so she got me a pair of black wings and stock them on the back of my dress and took away my broom and hat.

"You'll be a dark angel this year. Got it?" She said. And of course I would nod. Never say no to my sister unless you live near a hospital because she is ready to send you flying if she wanted to.

I looked at the clock and then I heard a knock on the door. I wen tot open it and something jumped on me. I opened one of my eyes and saw Len's dog. Yuki. It looked at me for a second then started licking my face.

I kept on laughing till I saw Len pick him up away from me.

"Sorry about that. He just wanted to see you" Len let out a laugh. I smiled and got up.

"Wow Rin! Your not a witch this year" Miku said looking at my outfit. Lily smiled with pride.

Miku was a fairy this year. She had on a sleeveless dress that reached up to her knees...almost. sparkly leggings and flats. Her transparent wings on the back of her. Her eyelashes were taped on that made it look like gems on her eyes. Her usual twin tails held up with lace ribbons.

Neru wore costume this year! Well, she never really wore a costume before. She was some kind of witch I guess. I see the hat though. It held a little thunderbolt on it. Her dress was Yellow and Black. It was a long dress that you can't even see her foot. it dragged on the floor. She had her phone in one hand and a wand on the other. It also had a little thunderbolt on the top.

I stared for a minute before speaking again.

"What about you boys?" I turned to them

"Pirate" Len said raising his sword. I'm not sure if it is real or not...Better not know..

"I'm Cheshire" Mikuo said raising a paw? It was black and teal color scripted all over.

"I don't know what I am..." Akaito said looked at himself.

"Your a evil scientist" Neru said not looking away from her phone.

"Oh" I looked at his outfit. It was covered in the so called blood. There was a belt under his lab coat. I saw a pair of huge scissors, needles, and other things that really makes me wonder if it is real. Cause they look like it. His left eye was also patched up. It looked creepy.

"We should get going" I said and turned to Lily. "I wouldn't be back as early so don't wait for me." She nodded and We headed out.

We stopped in front of the park, then looked around for some spare flowers for a portal.

"Got it" We all turned to Neru and she put down her phone. But before we can say anything..

"Oh dear I thought I wouldn't make it in time" We looked towards the voice and saw Luka poking her head out of a portal.

"Gakupo! make it bigger! The kids can't come in" She yelled on the back of her. Imminently the portal got bigger. Luka stepped back on the other side, and we all got in.

Surprisingly, the outfits didn't change. I looked confused then Luka laughed at me.

"It's Halloween, so uniforms are not as strict." She said. I looked at her again. Her feet were now a tail, and she is floating above ground. I stared in amazement. Her chest was covered by giant clam shells and her hair was all curled and dripped down her waist.

"Cool right?" Luka flapped her tail. I nodded.

"Well, we better get going. The others are already there" Gakupo was wearing a black cape, his hair tied up, and fangs?

A portal popped open and we all went inside. The other side was dark. It was like A abandoned graveyard.

"This way" Gakupo said leading us to the woods. Inside was completely dark. The only light there was, was the full moon. I walked with the others and felt like someone was watching us. I shoock off the feeling and continued to walk.

Gakupo finally stopped at the gates of a enormous mansion the size of the castle back in the Rose kingdom. A couple of bats came flying above us for a few minutes before going away. Miku looked scared.

"M-mikuo?" She said shuttering while looking around.

"What is it?" He turned to her. She hopped into his arms.

"S-scary" She whimpered. I let out a sigh. Back to the usual Miku I see.

"It's ok dear, nothings going to happen." Luka assured us. The gates creaked open. At the doors, there were two figures.

"Look who finally showed up" One chirped. The other nodded.

"Sorry to be late" Luka said. bowing a bit. "But we brought guest." They looked at each one of us and nodded with pleasure.

"Acceptable " Their appearance were more clear now. One had drills on the sides of her head. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that reached to her stomach, then her short shorts with her belt hanging on one side. stripped leggings, and strap boots.

On the other hand was a guy with a really long ponytail almost as long as one of Miku's twin tails. He wore a red coat, and a tie on top. Dark read pants and black leather shoes.

They led us in and the place was HUUUGE. There were many paintings on the walls. All the people on it look like they were screaming from something. Their face held fear beyond imagined. They seem to have saw me.

"Don't worry about those silly pictures. It's a way to scare people" The girl said smiling. I slowly nodded and followed. I then felt like I was being looked at by the pictures. Then the boy looked at the painting in a way that I can't see his eyes, and the feeling went away.

The table there able to fit like 50 people. Food were all ready, and people were already chatting away.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen" The girl with twin drills hopped onto the balcony on top. "Let the feat being!" She shouted. Cheers followed and claps everywhere.

We sat at the remaining seats, and everyone started eating. I found that my wings were bothering me while I sit, But when I tugged on them, they wouldn't budge. I tried again, harder this time, and still the same result.

"Is there something wrong?" The boy said appearing on my left.

"You can tell us, we want our guest to have a good meal" The girl popped out on my right.

"I'm fine thank you" I said. They smiled and left. I sighed and started to eat.

The food was amazing. The chicken was the juiciest, the bread had so many flavor, and don't even get me started on the pork ribs.

It didn't take long for the table to be completely done, and time for desert.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, This is a special performance we, twins, want to show as your desert arrive" The boy said stepping onto the stage. He took a torch of fire from the wall, and eat the fire. It came back out causing a bigger fire, and as the fire faded, and the smoke parted, acrobats were on the stage, ready to perform. I could say that this was another version of a circus, which is always exciting.

The deserts came, and we all got a glass of red...wine? and a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, a few blue berries on the edges, and either a bat, a ghost, skull, spider, a black cat, or a pumpkin carved with a face was made of chocolate, placed in the center.

I got the black cat, Len got the bat, Miku got the ghost, Mikuo got the spider, Neru got the skull, and Akaito got the pumpkin.

I saved the black cat for the last, and ate the cake. It was great! Almost better than oranges...I SAID ALMOST.

This is going to be the best Halloween yet!

* * *

><p>Original P.o.v<p>

The show was over, and all the acrobats came to the stage and bowed. The twins on stage held up their glass of wine, then so did everyone else.

"Cheers" They said. And drank it.

The twins on stage drank it and placed it on a table. The girl, Teto, looked at the clock on one of the walls.

"In...5...4...3...2...1" She counted, then everyone in the room fainted. The twins smirked and vanished.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I woke up from fainting out of no where. I rubbed my head from the short headache I got from it too. I looked around and saw that I was the first one that woke up. I stood up and looked around me. There were masked guards on every door. The other started waking up and I rushed to them. Luka woke up first.

"W-what happened?" Luka said looking around.

"Somehow, we all fainted after the performance" I told her.

"Oh..." She looked around and tried to stand up. She slipped it back down. She looked at her tail. It was flapping around like a real fish. She wasn't able to stand up even if she tried. She slid over to gakupo. Who was almost awake.

"Lu-chan, why are you..." He trailed his glance to her tail, which was laying there, and was moving in and out like it was alive.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. What happened during the time we fainted?" Luka looked at her tail, and it flipped up, then back down.

"mmm...what happened?" I heard Len said next to me. He looked at me, then at Luka, then back to me.

"what...the.." He looked at himself. He then gasped in pain and held his eye. The one with an eye patch. He pressed down a bit, then his face went pale.

"My eye...it's gone" He said slowly. I felt the eye patch myself, and he was right. there was nothing behind it...

I moved away in terror. Then I felt something something behind me. It was Mikuo, yawning like a cat after it's nap, and looked at me. I backed away. He tilted his head, and on his head was his ears moving. I looking at one side, and saw that the tail is too.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. He started to fade.

"Your disappearing" I said pointing at one of his stripped arm already half gone. He yelped and the arm came back.

I looked around again. People were starting to wake up. All their costumes were becoming a part of them...that means...

"Miku? Neru? Akaito?" I found Neru on top of Akaito by the near table. They got up the moment I got to them.

"You guys ok?" I looked at them. Somehow, there was a electric shock on my arm. I looked at Neru. Her eyes were dull yellow and no emotions on her face.

"Where are we..." She looked around. Akaito stood up and looked at me.

"Your going to be an interesting experiment..." He said. I punched him in the guts to see if he was still sleeping. He fell down in pain. yup, he's awake.

"Rin" called a tiny voice. I turned around and saw nothing.

"Rin!" It said again. I looked around. Then something blue-ish spark flew in front of me.

"Rin for crying out loud, stop moving! your going to hit me." My vision finally cleared up to me. It was Miku...tiny...Miku..

"s-sorry" She looked like an actual tiny wood fairy about 6 inch tall.

"Rin, I didn't know you have wings" Miku said with a high pitch voice. And to think that her usual voice is not high enough..

I looked behind me and saw a pair of black wings, bigger now, flapping behind me. I jumped a bit, and i floated in mid air for a bit before coming down.

What has this day gone to?

* * *

><p><strong>because of trick or treating...and other things that I had to attend to...<strong>

**I could only finish the first part of the halloween special. I promised you guys I would up load it on halloween, so I did. Part two would come later on, so don't worry :3**

**Kasumi and Kasumo locked themselves in their rooms, so I can't put their costumes for them...**

**both OC: BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT TO WEAR THEM**

**Me: WELL, I'LL MAKE YOU.**

**maiden, out~**


	4. Christmas carol

Hey there, Maiden-sama's back ~

IT'S CHRISTMAS XD and I'm back from many MANY paper work.

Kasumi:...she means homework

yeah. Anyways, I heard of the story, a christmas carol and it has inspired me *u*

Anyways, I don't want to talk too much. ON WITH THE STORY XD

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v.<p>

It's Christmas, and it's also my birthday** [rin and him are not related] **Most people, in other words, fans would know that it's my birthday. But to the Shino's, my family. All they care about is Christmas. The presents, the food, the damn tree 3 times bigger than me.

They never remember my birthday. oh ho ho no. It never happened with me. Never.

I woke up from the sun shining through the windows. i saw up and saw snow on the edges of the outside window.

_Christmas... _I thought before getting out of bed and dressing up.

Half way through the hall way, and I already heard the excitement of the others down stairs. I groaned after Miku screamed something like...a full year supply of leeks...

Don't ask. I don't know either.

I walked down stairs and they didn't seem to notice my presents. I headed to the kitchen. Meiko was almost done with the breakfast.

"Your up kinda late Len" She said placing a egg and bacon with toast in front of me. I shrugged.

I heard the front door opened. Kaito came in with the newspaper, and someone behind him. Someone with a big bow..

"Good morning" She said as she came in." Miku and Mikuo geeted her back at the same time. Meiko smiled and greeted. I just waved.

"Just woke up?" She guessed. I nodded and ate the egg.

"Rin, what brings you here?" Meiko started. Rin took off her bag and poured out presents from it.

At that moment, Miku and Mikuo rushed over and looked for theirs, but Rin took it back.

"You can only see it or open it after the dinner tonight." Rin scold them. They pouted and left it.

"That's very generous of you Rin" Kaito said sitting down and read the paper.

"Rin, is your parents coming?" Meiko asked. Rin nodded and looked at her phone.

"They'll be here soon" She said beaming

"I see...Len, why don't we invite the Utaus too." Meiko said opening her phone.

I didn't care at all really. I might as well sleep through the whole day too...

~. 1 hour later . ~

There was a knock on the door. Miku rushed up to the door and opened it. In came Luka and Gakupo. Rin's parents. First thing, Meiko came up to hug Luka.

"It's been so long~" She sang. Luka laughed

"We had some business to attend. Right honey?" Gakupo nodded. Miku and Mikuo poked their heads out the door, and saw the back of the car has boxes and boxes pf presents. But before they could run out at it, Kaito picked them up and scolded them.

It didn't take another hour until The utaus were here.

Teto came in the room holding a big stack of french bread. And Ted had the second half of it. Those two..

Haku and Dell came in covered in snow. Meiko couldn't help but laugh.

Neru and Akaito came in a bit later. Kaito still questions why he's still dating her when he can just purpose to her already. But like usual, Akaito ignores it like he ignores every useless comments Kaito have always made.

I watched from the couch. Watching them have fun. watching them forget. Forget my birthday.

Then there was a tap on my shoulders. Rin smiled at me and handed me a hot chocolate. I gladly took it because I was still in my PJs

"You don't look like your having fun" She said with a smile. I shifted uncomfortably.

_you should know why, Rin _I wanted to tell her, but I think she's too innocent and whould be hurt by my selfish words.

Hope she knows what i'm thinking..

* * *

><p>original p.o.v<p>

Haku, Luka and Meiko gathered together.

"Looks like we have out next victim" Luka said looking at Len. Meiko laughs.

" As the spirits of Christmas...i think we know what to do..." Haku said lowly. Luka and Meiko looked at each other, then nodded.

_past, present, future_

_grant us entrance_

_dreams and nightmares_

_light and dark combined_

__THe three chanted on, and soon it happened

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER TOMMOROW <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW. PROMISE I WILL UPLOAD TOMMOROW -U-**

**so tired...**

**~.maiden-sama out.~**


	5. Christmas carol part 2  past

**Hey there, Maiden-sama's back ~**

**two story in one day? I can make it = w=**

**a christmas carol part 2' up!**

**kasumi: we want to have a big shout out..**

**Kasumo: to the Kagamines Rin and Len..**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D**

* * *

><p>original p.o.v<p>

As the three chanted away, Len's eyelids went lower and lower, and soon enough, he fell asleep on the couch.

But somehow, no one seem to notice.

Luka stepped out.

"I'm first" She said and everything in the background faded, the place turned into the time period of about 1700 and 1800s

Luka changed into a white dress long enough to drag on the floor. She had a slightly glowing halo on her head and a candle glowing in a small golden tray with both hands.

Luka walked up to Len, who was waking up soon.

"what was that..." Len muttered. Then his eyes widen and looked around. Everything was pretty old fashion and he then turned to the light coming from Luka

"Hello there little one" Luka said. She looked more different than usual. her hair tied up so it looks shorter, Her blue eyes turned golden yellow, and she looks younger.

"who...Who are you" Len spilled out. He backed away from the glowing figure.

"I'm the spirit of Christmas past." She said beaming at him. He stared at her.

"Spirit...of Christmas?" Len chocked out.

"Of the past" Luka corrected. Then she took a hold of len's hand and jumped out into the streets and flew above the quiet town.

"W-where are you taking me?" Len said with fear in his voice.

"To show you something" Luka answered and kept on flying. She stopped at a small house in the edge of the town. The lights were still open then, and Luka dragged him right into the house from the roof top.

There was a baby in a carriage, and two adults. The adults were smiling at the new born, who was sucking on it's hands.

"He's beautiful" The women said. The man nodded.

"A gift from god" The man said and kissed the women.

"What should his name be?" The women said excitedly. the man thought for a second, then said

"Len"

Luka brought Len to see the baby. Golden hair, sea blue eyes. that couldn't be mistaken.

"It's...me"

* * *

><p><strong>I WANNA STOP HERE BECAUSE I WANT TO UPLOAD THIS ON THEIR BIRTHDAY, IF I CONTINUE, IT WILL BE TOMORROW, AND I CAN'T DO THAT =A=<strong>

**anyways, I want to say a merry christmas to you all readers and reviewers. Hope you happy holidays, and I will need time to upload all the others. **

**-thinking of a christmas special for all stories- llD do u think I should do that?**

**it's been a while since i did question of the day :U**

**-question of the day, brought to you by Kasumi-**

**Kasumi: what would you want for christmas? Did you get it? why you want it.**

**Kasumo: I want a whole bucket of raw fish because I love fish, but maiden-sama gave me a bell instead...**

**Kasumi:...**

**reviews are all loved and i'm going to continue uploading tommorow**

**~.maiden out**


End file.
